Un camino distinto
by Archer-Knight
Summary: Un naruto criado por jiraiya como shinobi desde temprana edad temple e inteligencia legado de sus maestros y su herencia con un futuro brillante esa historia les vengo a contar descubran si pequeñas decisiones por más insignificantes que parezcan logran o no cambiar el destino. NOTA: primer historia primer summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen completamente a masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para plantear mis desvarios aclarado eso vamos al lio

Solo una noche en el hospital de konoha vasto para que los primeros intentos de asesinato fueran cometidos la noticia de la muerte de su pupilo minato le fue como un balde de agua fría a jiraiya le quito la embriagues que tenía él debía haber estado en la aldea naruto apenas era un bebe no podía defenderse de nadie aunque llevara algo tan poderoso como el nueve colas al pasar las horas pensaba que hacer podría quedarse en la aldea y cuidar de naruto o podía dejarlo era peligroso tenerlo consigo por otro lado conocía bien el destino de los jinchuriki la soledad y el desprecio tanto de shinobis como de la gente normal era algo común para aquellos que eran sacrificados casi muertos en vida portando bestias en sus interiores la única esperanza de aquellos que no pidieron ese destinoera encontrar lazos con otras personas porque si no caerían en la desesperación después de pensarlo por largas horas el amanecer había llegado tomo una decisión se llevaría a naruto le cuidaría como a su propio hijo para que si un día el ya no estuviera el podría cuidarse solo y proteger a sus seres queridos algo que el no pudo hacer.

10 años después

Jiraiya: bien naruto te quedaras en un pequeño apartamento si tienes algún problema habla con el viejo hokage

Naruto: entendido solo espero que esto sea divertido

Jiraiya: no juegues mucho con los anbu el viejo tendrá más papeleo

La academia ninja constaba de 3 años el primer año teoría y un curso básico de espionaje divido en shinobis y kunoichis el segundo año era taijutsu y el tercero era ninjutsu sin embargo naruto apenas paso cada año se dormia se escapaba de clases y hacia bromas por toda la aldea sin embargo aprobaba con el minimo cada año sin embargo su ultimo año tenia una gran sorpresa para todos

Iruka: bien hoy es el día de la graduación el examen final constara de 3 pruebas primero empezaremos con el henge no jutsu después pasaremos a un examen de taijutsu y finalmente el de ninjutsu y una pequeña prueba de genjutsu – Termino de decir iruka

Iruka: uzumaki naruto pase uzumaki naruto – repetía iruka alzando la voz

Después de entregar y calificar el examen escrito de todos Iruka continuo con la prueba de ninjutsu que sería el henge no jutsu y Bunshin no jutsu buscaba en el salón a su alumno problemático pero no lograba localizar su chillante vestimenta naranja cuando lo localizo se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo observando se encontraba en la última fila vistiendo un atuendo sobrio que consistía en una chamarra ligera de color negro guantes pantalones y sandalias del mismo color lo más llamativo de todo era una capucha y un pañuelo que tenia impresión de una mandíbula de un esqueleto en color blanco solo le cubría la mitad de la cara lo que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos todo hacia juego cuando se levantó camino lentamente hasta estar frente a iruka.

Naruto: ya voy ya voy – decía naruto sin mucho interés

Iruka: bien naruto eres el ultimo - quería hacer caso omiso a todo los susurros de que naruto era una pérdida de tiempo ciertamente creía en naruto pero él había demostrado poco rendimiento solo el minimo durante los últimos 3 años

Iruka: bien primero el Bunshin no jutsu y luego usas el henge para darles otra apariencia

Naruto: puedo utilizar otro tipo de Bunshin mis Bunshin normales terminan explotando o no apareciendo porque mi dominio del chakra no es muy avanzado – decía naruto en forma calmada muy distinta a la ruidosa y demasiado enérgica de siempre

Iruka: bien naruto que clase de Bunshin quieres usar? – pregunto iruka

Naruto: Kage Bunshin – dijo sin más

Iruka no podía creer que naruto pidiera usar tal el niño hizo 10 clones perfectos y luego uso un henge para transformarlos en diferentes arquetipos desde un noble hasta un mendigo al final naruto uso un henge en sí mismo y se dio la forma del sandaime hokage

Iruka: bien naruto apruebas, pero quien te enseño este jutsu tan peligroso de nivel jounin – pregunto con severidad

Naruto: Mi padrino – no dio más explicación

Iruka: quien es tu pa….

Sakura: que es un Kage Bunshin – pregunto con curiosidad

Iruka: es un jutsu prohibido por sus altos costes de chakra creado por el nidaime hokage a partir de nivel jounin se podría decir que es medianamente seguro usarlo aun así no muchos son capaces de usarlo – explico solo para aumentar las dudas aunque nadie dijo nada

la clase quedo en shock total y palidecieron cuando dijo jounin nadie pensaba que el rubio si quiera fuera capaz de hacer un simple clon

Aclarando su voz iruka comenzó a dar indicaciones para que los alumnos le siguieran a la zona de entrenamiento situada detrás de la escuela donde se encontraba otro profesor de la academia

Iruka: bien aquí será la prueba de taijutsu lucharan en contra del profesor mizuki o yo tomen un nombre de la urna - por alguna razón había más nombres de iruka en la urna que de mizuki pero por alguna casualidad a los pocos que les había tocado con él fue bastante suave excepto con el ultimo de sus oponentes naruto.

Todos estaban atentos a naruto después de su demostración en clase querían saber de qué mas era capaz el rubio avanzo hacia el campo mientras se ponía su capucha para luego subir su pañuelo naruto simplemente adopto una pose desconocida para la gran mayoría excepto para 3 personas mizuki,iruka y hinata el juken no dañaba en el exterior pero en cambio dañaba el interior del oponente sin embargo para usar a su máxima potencia se necesitaba el dojutsu del clan para ver la red de chakra aunque no era un requisito pues quizás el no pudiera ver con exactitud seguía siendo un estilo formidable sin estar completamente pulido volviendo a la pelea con naruto este se encontraba esquivando o redirigiendo los golpes de mizuki usaba chakra en sus palmas y reducía el poder de daño de mizuki usando los bloqueos del estilo juken mientras que de vez en cuando usaba golpes del goken para dañarlo después de un rato naruto tomo el brazo de mizuki con su mano izquierda lo desvió pero mientras pasaba a su lado naruto uso su puño derecho para lanzarle un poderoso golpe a la cara de mizuki cortando el labio y una mejilla hinchada al final en un arrebato el oponente de naruto le lanzo un kunai que este atrapo por la empuñadura a pocos cenimetros de su corazon cuando mizuki se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho miro a su alrededor y desapareció usando el Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante

Iruka: bien con eso concluye las pruebas y el examen final regresemos al salón

Después de que todos regresaran a la aula de clases iruka llamo a cada uno de los graduados luego de un discurso emotivo sobre la voluntad de fuego todos salieron los padres de los graduados entre ellos líderes de clanes esperaban a sus hijos naruto camino buscando a alguien pero no le encontró se dirigió al columpio que estaba frente a la academia pero ya estaba ocupado

Naruto: hola hinata – decía naruto alegremente

Hinata: hola...co...mo estas? – decía pausadamente

Naruto: muy bien disculpa si no te dije que usaría el juken en el examen pero me encanta los movimientos que me enseñaste gastan menos energía aunque no lo pueda usar tan bien como tú – término de decir mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa y se agarraba la cabeza

Hinata: que bien pe…ro no soy tan buena como crees no me gusta lastimar a los demás – decía llena de vergüenza

Naruto: no te preocupes los shinobis no somos simples armas a pesar de todo seguimos siendo humanos – decía mientras miraba al cielo

Hinata estaba por contestar cuando de una bola de humo apareció un hombre que jamás había visto usando ropa tradicional color verde zapatos de madera cabello blanco y un protector que decía aceite

Jiraiya: ya estas cortejando a una chica y apenas tienes 13 años eres una maquina me vas a hacer rico! – gritaba con orgullo

Naruto: deja eso ella es mi amiga hinata y déjala en paz entendido – grito naruto serio mientras desviaba la mirada de la de hinata

Jiraiya: así que tu amiga es una hyuga tienes buen gusto lo admito – decía para seguir molestando

Naruto: calla además de llegar tarde estas de gracioso tienes lo que te pedí– dijo cansado de la actitud burlona

Jiraiya: está aquí – decía mientras le entregaba a naruto un par de pergaminos

Naruto: bien más tarde te veré me quedare aquí un rato – decía mientras le hacía gestos para que se alejara

Cuando jiraiya estaba por irse apareció el líder del clan hyuga hiashi.

Nota del autor: buenas mi primer historia y mi primer capitulo llevo leyendo fanfics desde hace 9 o 10 años anteriormente publique en una pagina dedicada a naruto un fanfic ya hace unos años que fue bien recibida hasta cierto punto tenia muchos errores ortograficos y demas pase esa historia a otra persona y bueno el resto es historia a lo que voy creo que no soy muy bueno escribiendo y menos describiendo las escenas que quiero contar pero bueno soy un amateur en esto si creen que no merece una continuacion haganmelo saber asi acabamos con su sufrimiento hasta el proximo capitulo si es que hay...mentira tengo varios capitulos escritos hasta luego dejen reviews solo sean amables :c


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen completamente a masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para plantear mis desvarios.

Capítulo 2

Hiashi: buen día jiraiya-sama uzumaki naruto – decía con voz calmada mientras analizaba a los nombrados un espía del clan hyuga que estaba observando a hinata le había informado como había utilizado el juken el jinchuriki del kyubi si bien él no tenía nada contra el niño era neutral hacia él aunque tenía muchos informes de las travesuras que cometía,así como de su estadía con el sannin de los sapos

Naruto: hiashi-sama es un honor conocerle – decía mientras hacia una leve reverencia

Hiashi: he venido por hinata pero ahora que lo pienso he tenido un informe curioso, de que uzumaki naruto apaleo al examinador de la academia usando una mescla de taijutsu goken y juken es cierto? –analizaba cada facción del rostro de naruto buscando algo que ni él estaba seguro de que era.

Naruto: así es aunque mi estilo no está al nivel de un hyuga pues no poseo un dojutsu tan poderoso como el byakugan es cierto que aprendí viendo a hinata entrenar – dijo sin más

Hiashi: ya entiendo bien me retiro por ahora tengo algunos compromisos que atender hinata nos vamos – decía hiashi mientras la aludida le seguía después de hacer una reverencia

Naruto: vaya sí que puede dar miedo – decía mientras les miraba alejarse

Jiraiya: tengo un informe que orochimaru se mueve

Naruto: ya entiendo bueno a mí no me van las pieles pero si me gustaría una cartera de esa serpiente – decía mientras una sonrisa perturbadora se formaba en su rostro

Cuando cayó la noche en la hoja nadie esperaba una tan larga, las alarmas se habían disparado pues alguien fue tras la primogénita del clan hyuga y todo apuntaba que tenía algunas horas de ventaja el guarda espaldas de hinata había sido atacado por una bestia o eso decían los informes los testigos decían que era un humanoide de piel oscura ojos negros y grandes colmillos naruto saltaba entre los arboles mientras perseguía a su presa

Naruto:MIZUKI! CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE VOY A DESOLLAR VIVO MAS VALE QUE ME LA REGRESES ME ESCUCHASTES SI TIENE UN SOLO RASGUÑO NI SI QUIERA EN EL MAS PROFUNDO INFIERNO TE PODRAS ESCONDERAS – rugió naruto

Mizuki trato de correr lo más rápido que podía pero aun con el poder de orochimaru naruto le había vuelto a derrotar no era más que su presa lo había visto liberar el chakra del zorro sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo profundo como la sangre largos colmillos sobresalían incluso con el pañuelo en que ocultaba su rostro

Flashback

Minutos atrás

Naruto: A donde crees que vas con hinata – exclamo mientras se paraba sobre un árbol

Mizuki: pero si es el niño demonio

Naruto: bueno aparte de débil eres estúpido deja a hinata y te prometo que no te lastimare….mucho.

No podía usar ningún proyectil podría lastimar a hinata y no ayudaba que tuviera un kunai en su cuello cortesía de mizuki ella no podía moldear chakra con las esposas que le había puesto mizuki sin embargo se le ocurrió algo más llevo su mano a la bolsa de herramientas que llevaba en su cintura y saco varias bombas de humo para lanzarlas inmediatamente, si no era preciso la podía lastimar gravemente cuando la visibilidad era cero naruto escondió completamente su presencia al estar lo suficientemente cerca lanzo tres senbon uno a la muñeca otro al codo y otro al hombro todos tenían una cantidad ligera de chakra raiton que paralizaría el brazo por completo el humo se disipo y naruto acomodo a hinata en un árbol dejándola con un clon de sombras después usando un jutsu katon disparo al cielo a manera de señal para luego centrarse en mizuki aunque tenía invitado inesperados orochimaru como la serpiente que era aparecía desde la corteza de un árbol

Naruto: genial aquí viene la culebra

Orochimaru: pero si es el niño kyubi como te va? – pregunto en forma burlona

Naruto: sabes al pervertido le encantaría acabar contigo culebra.

Se burlaba del sannin aunque sabía que no podría hacerle frente, mizuki era su menor problema no quería que hinata le viera en una forma descontrolada aun no tenia control del todo sobre su bijuu pero aunque sus habilidades eran mejor que la de los genin promedio su experiencia en batalla era muy poca tenia a un criminal de rango s frente a él un paso en falso y era el fin bueno no del todo para su suerte llegaron los refuerzos a tiempo para variar

Jiraiya: así que orochimaru nos volvemos a ver – dijo en un tono serio que helaba la sangre

Naruto: al fin llegas pensaba divertirme solo – sonrió de forma burlona

Jiraiya: aun no es momento para ti – decía aun en forma seria

Orochimaru: bien creo que por ahora me retirare a pesar de fallar mizuki te daré otra oportunidad – dijo mientras utilizo un jutsu para estimular el sello maldito y durante la explosión provocada por la mutación de mizuki gano velocidad destruyo el clon de naruto para luego tomar a hinata y dar un gran salto mientras que orochimaru aprovecho la distracción para huir

Naruto: ahora sí que tenemos un gran problema entre manos odio tu maldito sello solo da dolores de cabeza – bufo al aire

Jiraiya: naruto ve tras mizuki tratare de rastrear a orochimaru deja un clon aquí para que informe de tu ubicación a los refuerzos

Naruto: bien es hora de trabajar – dijo mientras saltaba y creaba un clon de sombras

Salto de arbol en arbol hasta dar alcance a mizuki los senbon que aun tenia mizuki en su brazo los utilizo para volver a canalizar chakra en ellos atrapando a hinata cuando el monstruo de mizuki la soltó esta vez no había lugar para el error

Fin del Flashback

Naruto: Entonces mizuki en donde nos quedamos? Kage Bunshin no jutsu – dijo mientras sonreía y el aludido gritaba de miedo

Creo un ejército de clones que lanzaban a mizuki de un lado a otro entre patadas y puñetazos a todo el cuerpo finalmente mizuki cayó al suelo debilitado completamente y volviendo a su estado normal naruto uso el sello de los cinco elementos para detenerle por completo cuando finalizo un grupo de tres personas llego al lugar presenciando el sellado era hiashi y sus guardaespaldas mizuki despertó para sorpresa de todos se levantó utilizando la fuerza que le restaba salto y usando un fuma shuriken que aun llevaba en su espalda lo lanza a hinata los guardaespaldas y hiashi inmediatamente saltaron a proteger hinata pero para la sorpresa de todos naruto se interpuso ante ellos y el fuma shuriken que venía a toda velocidad apenas pudo utilizar el manto de chakra para defenderse aunque detuvo casi todo el golpe mortal logro perforar su hombro el manto destruyo el fuma shuriken convirtiéndolo en metal fundido después lentamente la sangre desaparecía y la herida comenzaba a sanar aunque dejaba una cicatriz que en su lugar minutos después llego el equipo médico junto con varios escuadrones anbu cuando quitaron la ropa de naruto para ver el estado de su herida todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos el chico de apenas 13 años tenía varias cicatrices que eran comunes en shinobis después de una vida de servicio además de un gran sello en su estómago, conforme los minutos pasaron el sello se desvaneció hiashi después de liberar a hinata analizaba cómo evolucionaba el estado de naruto pues el chico le causó gran interés.

Jiraiya: vaya que desastre – dijo después de dar un gran suspiro

Hiashi: he de admitir que es un gran shinobi para su corta edad y creo que aún tiene muchas sorpresas para todos nosotros

Jiraiya: si eso es seguro – dijo orgulloso de su pupilo

Un semana más tarde todos los alumnos acudieron a recibir la asignación de su equipo le había tocado con uchiha sasuke y haruno sakura en el equipo 7 de hatake kakashi mientras esperaba comenzó a tener hambre así que de un pergamino invoco tres bentos le ofreció a sakura y a sasuke que aceptó a regañadientes pues su estómago comenzó a rugir cuando naruto se le ofreció después de comer naruto guardo los bentos en el mismo pergamino y lo guardo en otro pergamino al final llego kakashi mas de dos horas tarde de lo acordado ya tenía información sobre su jounin sensei a temprana edad era anbu y hace poco eligió ser un jounin aunque lo seguro era que el consejo de la hoja lo puso en el equipo por el preciado sasuke y su sharingan

Kakashi: bien veo que desobedecieron mis órdenes de no comer que importa lo van a devolver después, la prueba de cada sensei es distinta en mi caso es que me quiten estos dos cascabeles que tengo en mi cintura alguna pregunta? –

Naruto: si tres de hecho existe límite de tiempo? Alguna restricción en armas o jutsus? y la más importante si son dos cascabeles no quedaran alguien fuera de la prueba? – pregunto mientras analizaba las respuestas de su entrenador

Kakashi: tienen hasta medio día, no existe restricción en los métodos y el más importante alguien regresara a la academia - explico en tono serio

Naruto: bueno supongo que esto será interesante

Saludos a todos los que disfrutaron del primer y segundo capitulo aun no piden mi cabeza a si que supongo que todo va bien asi que bienvenidos sean los tomates y reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto los desvaríos si son de mi autoría.

Kakashi: tienen 15 minutos no más para comenzar revisen su equipo en el campo de batalla no hay lugar para olvidos y errores – bufo kakashi mientras se ponía a leer su libro naranja

Naruto sabía exactamente donde estaba parado tomo un pergamino le extendió en el piso aplicando realizando una serie de sellos para liberar algo de humo era un un tanto color negro incluso la hoja era del mismo color lo único que era diferente es que en su empuñadura tenía tres pequeñas espirales de color rojo lucía realmente afilado lo envaino y coloco sobre su bolsa de herramientas ninja que llevaba en la espalda baja

Kakashi: bien creo que es hora empiecen – grave error solo miraba su libro el esperaba que los furiosos genin vinieran para atacarle pero nunca paso si acaso lo que alcanzo a ver era como naruto tomo de los hombros a sus compañeros y los llevo usando un shunshin

No podía usar el Shunshin muy lejos pero si por lo menos lo suficiente para alejarse de kakashi 15 minutos después los primeros en aparecer fueron naruto y sasuke

Sasuke: Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego – grito al lanzar su jutsu más poderoso Naruto: Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido – grito mientras presionaba su estómago para darle aún más fuerza.

El jutsu de fuego combinado con el viento aumento exponencialmente al punto de que kakashi quiso esquivar pero de la tierra una mano salió para detenerle inmediatamente se sustituyó con un tronco sakura salió de entra los árboles para lanzar bombas de humo, inmediatamente kakashi se quitó el protector del ojo izquierdo para usar su sharingan sin embargo aun cuando trato de rastrear a los genin había un grupo de nueve clones repartidos entre los tres genin eran clones de sombra sin embargo naruto salto sobre kakashi lanzando una lluvia de senbon kakashi se dio cuenta de que con precisión milimétrica golpeo el hilo que mantenía unido los dos cascabeles lentamente observo como caían al suelo naruto se lanzó con mano derecha dispuesto a atraparlos pero kakashi lo detuvo con su mano izquierda levantándola y alejándola de los cascabeles mientras que con su mano libre lentamente dirigió un kunai a su garganta pero naruto lejos de sorprenderse simplemente sonrió mientras lentamente levantaba su cuello por para evadir el filo del kunai

Kakashi: parece que sakura y sasuke volverán a la academia no naruto si me los devuelves les puedo darles otra oportunidad

Naruto: completar la misión es lo más importante para un shinobi sin importar el costo….sin embargo yo me sacrificaría por mis compañeros antes de entregarlos al enemigo – grito naruto

Sasuke y sakura aparecieron caminando lentamente mientras sostenían ambos un cascabel

Kakashi: bien los tres aprobaron – exclamo kakashi haciendo evidente su sonrisa bajo su mascara

Sakura: qué pero como porque - grito esperando una explicación

Kakashi: este examen no se trataba de los cascabeles quería ver si entendían lo que era ser un shinobi quienes desobedecen las ordenes son escoria pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria, aunque debo de decir que tu sabias de esta prueba no naruto.

Naruto: si así es la información en una batalla siempre es decisiva – dijo mientras sonreía

Kakashi: podría considerarse trampa pero el shinobi de las muchas cualidades que necesita tener es ser inteligente y astuto son de las más importantes después de todo en apenas unos minutos alejaste a tus compañeros los organizaste y llevaste acabo la misión –

Naruto: si pero sin la cooperación de sasuke y sakura no creo haberlo logrado

Kakashi: bien los veré dentro de 7 días en la oficina del hokage – dijo para después desaparecer

Naruto: bien yo me voy hasta luego sakura sasuke – desapareciendo en un parpadeo

Naruto camino el distrito hyuga lentamente hasta llegar a la mansión de la rama principal cuando llamo a la puerta en tres ocasiones estaba desesperado si no habrían pronto pensaba en derribarla pero no tuvo que llegar a ello ya que abrió un hombre mayor de aspecto sereno y que era evidente su edad ya que su pelo blanco y arrugas le delataban sin embargo se podía ver que en antaño fue alguien fuerte e importante Hideki Hyuga padre de hiashi.

Naruto: Me llamo naruto uzumaki aprendiz del sannin jiraiya he venido a ver a hinata, Hideki sama – dijo mientras hacía un reverencia y seguía paso a paso la etiqueta para interactuar con los clanes nobles a él no le agradaba todo eso pero si disgustaba al anciano hyuga podría generarle problemas a hinata

Hideki: ya entiendo sígueme por favor – le condujo a través de la mansión hasta los campos de entrenamiento que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la misma

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se encontraba hinata practicando su juken con grandes árboles acondicionados con algún tipo de protección que disminuía el daño a las palmas pero que sin embargo hinata tenía sus palmas rojas

Naruto: hola hinata como va el entrenamiento? – naruto dijo sin mas

Hideki: uzumaki naruto le pido atentamente que se dirija con respeto a la primogénita del clan

Naruto: me disculpo Hideki sama, hinata sama – termino de decir mientras por lo bajo reía por tener que usar un lenguaje tan rebuscado con ella

Hideki: bien ahora me retiro

Hiashi recibió la notificación de la llegada de naruto además de que su padre le había recibido y conducido personalmente hasta hinata, Hideki que había camino hasta el pie de la casa desde donde observaba la cabeza del clan las interacciones del chico con su hija

Hideki: vez lo que yo veo hiashi – dijo con voz monótona

Hiashi: no lo logro ver padre – confundido por la pregunta

Hideki: naruto es leal a hinata y ella a él con el tiempo florecerán sentimientos más profundos el portador del kyubi además hijo del yondaime hokage y el último miembro del clan uzumaki más a ya de las implicaciones sentimentales sabes que mi prioridad es la protección y el fortalecimiento del clan añadir el poder de los uzumaki al byakugan llevaría nuestro poder a un nuevo nivel pero incluso si no se diera de esa forma hay algo más que podemos obtener de todo esto el chico aspira a ser hokage…

Hiashi: Nada nos asegura que lo será todo shinobi aspira a lo mismo – bufo interrumpiendo la explicación de su padre

Hideki: los beneficios de una amistad entre el hokage y el líder de un clan son infinitos además sé que tiene lo necesario solo necesita guía y nosotros podemos dársela – continuo explicando

Hiashi: ya entiendo – acumulando enojo por las palabras de su padre

Hideki: cómo ves puede que sea frio el razonamiento pero existen las dos opciones, en mi opinión déjales interactuar además ese chico daría su vida por proteger a hinata y por tanto al byakugan – continuo hablando de forma monótona

Hiashi: es casi como si dijeras que regalara a mi hija por beneficios a futuro – escupió hiashi con enojo

Hideki: aun cuando eres estricto al entrenar a tus hijas, eres blando en el fondo solo deseas que sean fuertes para la vida shinobi lo cual no está mal debe de existir un balance no es como si te pidiera que forzaras a hinata para que estuviera con el no malinterpretes mis palabras puedo ver lo que va a suceder sin el byakugan o ya se te olvido que hizo hace poco menos de una semana – continuo con su voz monótona pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dejando en claro que tenía razón

Hiashi: el salto para proteger a hinata sin esperar nada a cambio ella ni siquiera lo sabe….– dijo mientras meditaba sus propias palabras

Hideki: ves no estoy forzando a tu hija ella le admira y el está contento a su lado aun no lo saben pero florecerá algo entre ellos soy muy viejo hiashi recuérdalo

Hiashi: bien dejare que interactúen pero no porque me lo sugieras es evidente que hinata le aprecia y ella podría aprender un par de cosas…aunque hay que meditar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión – dando por terminada la conversación

Naruto: así que como estas vine un par de veces antes pero nadie atendía la puerta justo hoy pensaba en tirar la puerta – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y ponía sus manos tras su cabeza

Hinata: pué…de ser por el estado de alerta casi todo el mundo está ocupado patrullando – dijo de manera tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Naruto: crees que podremos salir a practicar un poco mañana empezare a recibir misiones aunque solo sean clase D – pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva

Hinata: No…estoy segura después del secuestro tengo que quedarme aquí hasta nuevo aviso – dijo mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos

Naruto: qué tal si practicamos aquí bueno solo si quieres dame un minuto le preguntare a tu padre – dijo dejando a hinata sin tiempo de decir nada.

Hola que tal un capitulo mas aun no piden mi cabeza...asi que bueno supongo que es bueno tomates y reviews por favor se los agradeceria aunque no espere llegar tan lejos hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen completamente a masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para plantear mis desvarios.

Cap 4

Hinata no sabía qué hacer aun cuando de manera sorpresiva su abuelo recibió a naruto no sabía si la reacción de su padre sería positiva aunque si lo analizaba detenidamente sabia que los padres de los otros niños en la academia le habían dicho a sus hijos que estuvieran lejos de él su padre no lo hizo no sabía si simplemente le ignoraba o no tenía ningún tipo de postura hacia el aunque su mayor temor era de que le odiara como todos los adultos

Con Naruto

Naruto: hiashi-sama, Hideki-sama sería posible que nos permitieran practicar a hinata y a mí – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Hiashi: bien lo permitiré – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su padre

Hinata solo observaba como naruto hablaba con su padre y abuelo para luego regresar seguido por ellos no estaba segura de si era bueno o malo

Hiashi: bien en guardia ambos – dijo viendo a ambos

Hideki: uzumaki naruto es de mi conocimiento que sabes algunas técnicas del puño suave podrías tratar de utilizarlas durante esta práctica – exigió el antiguo líder del clan hyuga

Hiashi tenía una vaga idea de lo que su padre intentaba aunque recordando sus palabras el mismo admitió que el clan podría darle una guía a naruto que por supuesto beneficiara a los hyuga debía admitir que era ingenioso el plan pero no dejaba de ser espeluznante el racionamiento de su padre pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Hideki: Uzumaki Naruto así no es guardia del puño suave – se acerco para tomar los brazos y moverlos

Hiashi: Hinata tu también tienes mal la guardia recuerda como es – dijo acercándose a ella

después de la explicación de los patriarcas hyuga, Naruto y hinata se miraron entre sí para darse una sonrisa algo que no paso inadvertido para los dos hombres al iniciar hinata ataco directamente a naruto este solo salto hacia tras hinata no le daba descanso alguno el solo atinaba a desviar los golpes los dos hombres suponían que al no tener el byakugan el no conocía muchos ataque pero era un grave error pues naruto contra atacaba intentando golpear puntos de presión además de zonas como las arterias para desequilibrar a hinata aunque ninguno usaba chakra ambos simplemente se detenían antes de impactar después de una hora de combate ambos estaban al limite

Hiashi: veo que entiendes las juken incluso si no tienes tiempo practicándolo, uzumaki naruto sígueme por favor hinata ve a lavarte – dijo de manera que no dejaba lugar para quejas

Naruto asintió a la petición de hiashi, fue conducido por este a una habitación que parecía un estudio ordenado donde el líder hyuga le ofreció tomar asiento claro era que más que una petición era una orden

Hiashi: conoces el linaje del clan hyuga no es así?

Naruto: si algo así conozco sus habilidades también la línea sucesora.

Hiashi: Si quieres entrenar con hinata está bien no me opondré incluso dejare que practiquen ambos aquí bajo mi supervisión o la de mi padre sin embargo si practican fuera tú serás responsable de su seguridad

Naruto: bien entiendo

Hiashi: una cosa más dentro y fuera trata con respeto a hinata ella es la heredera de este clan así que asumo entiendes cuan valiosa es para nosotros - dijo de manera severa tratando de intimidar a Naruto

Hiashi: también tengo una condición...

Pasaron los meses naruto entrenaba con hinata por las tardes a veces bajo la tutela de un anciano hyuga la verdad era que los miembros de la casa principal le detestaban al igual que a hinata pero no lo decían en voz alta, la gran mayoría de la rama secundaria adoraban a hinata suponía que la amabilidad de ella les daba esperanza de él no tenían opinión pero se sentían relajados incluso se hizo amigo de algunos de los sirvientes de la casa. Entrenaban solos durante las mañanas salían al bosque a practicar con jiraiya si es que estaba en la aldea si no practicaban con pergaminos que les dejaba antes de irse luego atendían las misiones de rango D eran tediosas y pagaban muy poco pero finalmente obtuvo una misión de escolta rango C ahora se encontraba de camino al país de las olas

Sasuke no tendrás miedo o si - le dijo sasuke en forma burlona pero el naruto frente a él se convirtió en humo

Naruto: no porque ni si quiera soy yo - dijo naruto bajando de un árbol

Sasuke: en qué momento te cambiaste

Naruto: nunca viaje realmente con ustedes antes de salir de la aldea note la presencia de los rastreadores así que un clon fue con ustedes y yo salí por la salida este y les seguí desde la lejanía buscando ladrones aun que lo extraño era que me encontré con algunos ninjas - explico mientras levanto varias badanas de distintas aldeas todas de ninjas renegados

Kakashi: ahora lo entiendo señor tazuna por que nos mintió esta misión no es de rango c si involucra shinobis renegados - dijo kakashi esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera

Tazuna: mi país es tan pobre que no puede permitirse pagar una misión de alta clase realmente no sabía que había ninjas involucrados por favor al menos escóltenme hasta el país de las olas mi puente traerá esperanza y alejara la miseria...

Naruto observo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas si kakashi decidía volver regresaría a sus misiones aburridas de genin lo que era aun mas importante ese pequeño país que alguna vez visito con jiraiya seguiría en la miseria

Naruto: no se ustedes pero estamos a punto de salir del país del fuego escoltarlo hasta su casa no debería ser un problema - naruto rogando para sí mismo que kakashi estuviera de acuerdo

Kakashi: bien seguiremos pero naruto no te alejes del grupo y cuéntame que tipos de ninjas te encontraste

Naruto: supongo que eran de nivel genin no mas incluso creo que los dos que detuvo eran muy superiores a los que encontré - mintió

Pasado un rato habían llegado a la frontera entre el país del las olas y el país del fuego tomaron una barca para cruzar al densa neblina luego siguieron su camino mientras escuchaban la historia de tazuna que contaba el estado actual de la aldea de la ola ya era poco más de medio día seguían el sendero hasta la entrada la ciudad sin embargo mientras descansaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la entrada densa niebla comenzó a cubrir todo el terreno

Naruto: sensei la niebla no es normal lo nota no es así - dijo en voz baja

Kakashi: No lo es tiene chakra en ella - dijo mientras retiraba su protector para dejar libre su sharingan

Naruto: algo viene abajo todos - al unisonó todos reaccionaron y se tiraron al suelo

el objeto que paso a gran velocidad paso de largo solo se escucho como se clavo en un árbol cercano la densa neblina por alguna razón se había disipado dejando ver a un hombre alto con espada más grande que él era zabuza momochi un ninja de rango S

Kakashi: en formación todos yo me encargo de aquí en adelante

la batalla entre kakashi y zabuza era igual se repelían los ataques uno a otro sin embargo aprovechando el descuido de kakashi este fue lanzado al pequeño lago a la orilla del sendero y fue hecho prisionero en el jutsu prisión de agua kakashi ordeno que se retiraran pero al juicio de naruto no tenían oportunidad el viejo tazuna era un carga y sakura también sasuke apenas podía con el instinto asesino de los dos jounin peleando por otro lado estaba impaciente pelear contra alguien como zabuza no pasaba todos los días sin embargo no podía olvidar a sus compañeros cliente y misión

Naruto: sasuke sakura a los flancos de tazuna escuchen bien pase lo pase no intervengan en esto la misión es primero Estilo sombra: paso sombrío - con una velocidad apenas perceptible para los jounin naruto se dio la vuelta y envistió a sus compañeros con sus brazos y a tazuna con su hombro llevándolos lejos del lugar

Sasuke : qué demonios haces matara a kakashi

Naruto: no lo va a hacer en cuanto libere la prisión kakashi podrá pelear pero de igual forma no lo dejare pelear solo volveré por el alguien más se ocultaba en la niebla al traerlos conmigo no nos siguió lo que quiere decir...

Sasuke: esta con zabuza y no somos su objetivo

Naruto: supongo que hay una forma alternativa de llevarlo hasta su hogar no es así tazuna

Tazuna: así es


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen completamente a masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados para plantear mis desvaríos

Nota: el nuevo devil may cry 5 a sido anunciado genial ahora que tengo su atención imaginen el Devil Trigger /bringer de nero o mejor aun búsquenlo en internet si es que no lo conocen con eso en mente pueden leer tranquilamente

Cap 5

Zabuza: no se si sentir asco o respeto por esos genin te dejaron a tu suerte bueno que mas da ya les daré alcance y todo terminara - dijo mientras se formaba una risa burlona que era visible tras las vendas que cubrían su rostro

A la misma velocidad que naruto se alejo regreso lanzo una andanada de kunais contra zabuza que repelió utilizando su espada frente a el

Zabuza: que tenemos aquí remordimiento de conciencia o realmente eres estúpido - dijo colocando su espada en su espalda para luego crear un clon de agua

Naruto: ninguna de las dos este siempre fue el plan - dijo mientras subía su capucha y colocaba su pañuelo en la cara solo dejando visible sus ojos

Nunca en su vida naruto había enfrentado a un shinobi había entrenado durante toda su vida pero el combate real era mínimo

Zabuza: que pasa muchacho tienes miedo o también es parte del plan, niños como tu jugando a ser ninja me enferma no tienes idea de lo enfermo que me siento al verte con esa banda en la cabeza

Naruto: lo puedo imaginar demonio de la niebla sangrienta... es así como te llaman no? - decía mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Zabuza: así que conoces mi historia y aun así conservas tu temple no como el otro chico de tu equipo

Naruto: que te puedo decir la información es una parte importante del combate... Elemento viento violenta palma de viento - grito mientras lanzo varios kunai y shuriken al aire

Al completar su jutsu de viento disipo la niebla y lanzo una nueva andanada de kunai hacia zabuza potenciados por el jutsu de viento que volvieron a ser repelidos

Zabuza: impresionante pero no tanto disipar la niebla está bien pero que si no puedes tocarme - dijo irónicamente

Naruto: eso es cierto liberación - exclamo para que los kunais repelidos que aun quedaban en el agua explotaron lastimando gravemente al ninja obligándole a liberar a kakashi y retroceder alrededor de 20 metros

Zabuza: te matare mocoso - exclamo en rabia mientras jadeaba por sus heridas

usando su gran espada se puso en pie aunque débil trato de formar sellos pero en un suspiro dos certeros senbon atravesaron el cuello del ninja renegado deteniéndolo finalmente

Naruto: un anbu de la niebla no? - pregunto retóricamente

Anbu: así es acabar con él era mi deber si me disculpan - dijo apareciendo al lado de zabuza cargándolo para desaparear con un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante

Naruto: se lleva todo el crédito no crees kakashi sensei? bueno creo que ambos lo sabemos no? zabuza no está muerto - exclamo mientras miraba a lo lejos en el bosque como si viera algo muy claramente

kakashi: también lo pensaste creo que tienes razón - dijo mientras se trataba de poner de pie aunque solo logro levantar una rodilla

Naruto: ese anbu observo todo el tiempo pero yo no creo ser capaz de vencerle solo y tú no tienes chakra verdad?

Kakashi: es verdad el sharingan y el estar gastando chakra en mis pulmones me dreno bastante aun así que ocultas naruto - pregunto inquisitivo

Naruto: será mejor dejarlo por ahora sasuke y sakura ya están en camino al hogar de tazuna - dijo mientras creó un clon de sombra dándole la forma de kakashi que subió al verdadero y agotado kakashi sobre su espalda

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

1 semana después

Mientras naruto dormía sintió una presencia frente a él quería saber sus intenciones al principio logro sentir algo de malicia sin embargo cuando su mano cambio de dirección pasando de ir a su cuello a su hombro este reacciono de manera automática y sostuvo fuertemente al extraño por la muñeca el cual solo le dirigió una amable sonrisa

Naruto: no es bueno que asustes a un shinobi así - dijo mientras aflojaba su agarre

?:No es bueno dormir a la intemperie y solo en el bosque - dijo mientras retrocedía un poco

Naruto: creo que me volví a exceder con el entrenamiento, soy naruto uzumaki shinobi de la konoha que haces tan temprano en el bosque y cuál es tu nombre? - dijo mientras se ponía de pie pues aun no lograba entender lo que sus instintos le indicaban

?:recolecto algunas hiervas medicinales para un amigo puedes llamarme Yuki - dijo mientras le mostraba el cesto en su mano izquierda

Naruto: parece que buscas algo para el dolor, recuperar energía y algo que acelere la cicatrización eres genial incluso entre los shinobi muy pocos saben sobre este tipo de cosas a lo siento mi pasatiempo son las flores y hiervas medicinales - dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza

Yuki: si son para un amigo fue atacado a las afueras del pueblo por unos bandidos - dijo mientras su cara denotaba por primera vez algo más que una sonrisa si no tristeza

Naruto: ya veo lo siento dame un segundo - dijo mientras realizo un sello que alerto a Yuki algo que no paso desapercibido para él Lo que confirmaba su teoría

Yuki: que es lo que haces - dijo mientras luchaba contra su instinto de desenfundar sus senbon ocultos en la sesta en la que recogía hiervas

Naruto: lo siento si te asuste quería darte esto - le dijo ofreciéndole un pequeño recipiente de metal

Yuki: que es? - dijo mientras reflexionaba si era una buena idea aceptarlo

Naruto: tengo una amiga en la aldea que me ayuda a fabricarlas tengo de sobra y tienen un efecto aun mejor que las hiervas que buscas debería ser suficiente para tu amigo - explico mientras se la lanzo para que la atrapara

Se dio media vuelta para inmediatamente saltar a un árbol cercano

Naruto: nos vemos Yuki tengo que reunirme con mi equipo por cierto dile a zabuza que deseo hablar con él... - dijo para desaparecer y dejar desconcertado a Yuki

5 días después escondite de zabuza

Naruto: se que eres el "demonio de la niebla" y eso pero no es demasiado húmedo - dijo mientras salía de las sombras frente a la cama donde reposaba un zabuza más estable

Zabuza: tienes agallas niño - dijo buscando alrededor por si también venia kakashi con naruto

Naruto: vengo solo y disculpa lo de los kunai explosivos. - dijo mientras adivinaba los pensamientos de zabuza y le dirigía una sonrisa orgullosa

Zabuza: no hay por gracias por la medicina no es traición ayudar a un enemigo en tu aldea - dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Naruto: enemigo dices ? ... un futuro aliado más bien - dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa genuina

Zabuza: De qué diablos hablas niño- pregunto curioso

Naruto: Que sabes de Uzushiogakure?

Zabuza: oh ya veo... un uzumaki del remolino... - Dijo pensativo de sus propias palabras

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A pesar del entrenamiento de sasuke su nivel seguía siendo inferior al de Yuki la herramienta de zabuza como el alguna vez le llamo había liberado su Kekkei Genkai Apaleando al inexperto uchiha

Naruto: el héroe siempre llega al final - grito mientras en un destello negro tomo a sasuke y lo dejo a cuidado de sakura

Todos: naruto ? - gritaron desconcertados

Naruto: creo que llegue a tiempo - dijo reapareciendo dentro de la técnica de Yuki

Yuki: uzumaki naruto...- dijo pensativo

Naruto: hola Yuki? o debería decir haku - dijo sonriendo al aludido

Haku: como lo averiguaste - pregunto desconcertado

Comenzó a liberar chakra rojo que le cubrió en un manto y creando la imagen espectral de un guerrero incorpóreo que tenia la apariencia de un samurái enmascarado aunque su torso se perdía detrás de la espalda de naruto sus brazos y cabeza hacían mímica con los de naruto

Naruto: Aquí vamos Estilo sombra: armadura de sombras - dijo mientras se terminaba de formar la espectral forma a sus espalda chasqueo los dedos y una espada apareció del sello de almacenamiento la sujeto con su mano izquierda la sujeto de la saya y con la derecha la desenvaino para luego apuntarla a la figura de haku en el espejo frente a él todo a su vez imitado por la figura de la armadura que ahora poseía un arma de su misma proporción

En apariencia la pelea era de igual a igual pero la realidad era que para haku no era así bien sus frágiles senbon impactaban fácilmente la armadura de naruto pero no penetraban lo suficiente como para lastimarle de gravedad su Kekkei Genkai no le servía contra un oponente con una defensa en apariencia perfecta solo esperaba que a él se le drenara su chakra antes que a si mismo algo que no parecía que pasaría pronto naruto fue destruyendo con suma facilidad sus espejos entre mas destruía el mas creaba pero a su vez menos chakra le quedaba por un momento perdió la concentración al sentir a su maestro en peligro y ese fue su último error naruto envaino su espada rápidamente y con el puño derecho de su armadura golpeo el espejo donde haku se encontraba destruyéndolo fácilmente y lanzando a haku varios metros

Haku: ma..tame soy una herramienta rota no me queda chakra o fuerza para seguir luchando lo siento zabuza - rogo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zabuza se encontraba a merced de kakashi su chidori estaba a punto de atravesar cuando una mano etérea detuvo su golpe a escasos centímetros del pecho de su enemigo pero no era zabuza con lo quedaba de fuerza haku uso un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para llegar a donde se encontraba zabuza y protegerle del mortal ataque así debería haber sido pero naruto detuvo a kakashi

Kakashi: que crees que haces naruto - pregunto con molestia

Naruto: se termino kakashi mira quien viene de aquel lado - dijo mientras señalaba al otro lado del puente

Aunque gato había llegado al lugar jamás se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos el poblado de la ola se habían levantado en armas y viéndose rodeados quisieron atacar a los pobladores algo que naruto no toleraría

Naruto: arte ninja: clones de sombra , arte ninja: paso de sombra - un suspiro más tarde había acabado con todos los matones y el propio gato a este el originalmente simplemente se poso a su espalda y sin mirarle le atravesó el corazón con su espada para que luego de unos segundo la sangre comenzara a salir, el simplemente no miro a su enemigo agito su espada para quitarle la sangre y envainarla no sin antes hacer una pausa al igual que sus clones todas envainaron al unisonó para que aquel grupo de maleantes finalmente descansaran sus cuerpos inertes sobre la tierra. Aquello fue una total masacre quizás había alrededor de 50 matones y el propio gato los testigos de aquel suceso miraron horrorizados por un segundo pero luego se dieron cuenta que se había hecho justicia al fin con aquellos que se sentían por encima de la misma

Zabuza: bien chico ahora que vas a hacer darme el golpe de gracia... ya no importa ya no tengo subordinados - dijo mientras miraba al cielo

Naruto:...

Zabuza: porque no dices nada ahora - Dijo desesperado al no recibir respuesta y encontrarse entre la espada y la pared

Naruto: Recuerdas mí propuesta aun sigue en pie

Zabuza: bien acepto no quiero ser la próxima victima de tu paso sombrío no es así como lo llamaste?

Naruto: no es un mal nombre de hecho - dijo sonriendo

Zabuza: mi chakra está al mínimo y haku también por favor te encargo del resto - dijo mientras se desmayaba Kakashi fatigado por el uso del sharingan solo miraba como aquel genin asesino a los matones y al parecer curaba a los ninja renegados de la niebla quería intervenir pero el sabia que aunque quisiera detener las acciones de naruto estaba débil y si naruto no acataba sus ordenes el no sería rival dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso luego de caer todos por la fatiga los aldeanos reconocieron la valía de naruto y le llevaron junto con equipo y el de zabuza a una posada local aunque modesta era lo mejor que aquel empobrecido pueblo por la avaricia de gato podía ofrecer los días pasaron Kakashi y los otros se recuperaron luego de un par de semanas el puente continuo construyéndose con ayuda de naruto y sus clones además de un recuperado zabuza el día había llegado estaban justo frente a la entrada de la aldea de la hoja

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Izumo: pero si es el equipo de Kakashi como les fue?

Kotetsu: o pero que es esto dos visitantes ? - dijo viendo a los encapuchados que seguían al equipo de genin

Kakashi: no pregunten les escoltaremos hasta la torre hokage - dijo aburrido El equipo de genin avanzo hasta la gran torre que sobresalía en el paisaje de konoha primero entro el equipo 7 liderado por Kakashi mientras les seguian los renegados

Sarutobi: bien por lo que veo hay un pero en esta misión fue designada como rango C cuando mínimo era A trajiste a 2 ninjas renegados a la aldea bueno naruto supongo que quieres la recompensa del libro bingo - dijo calmado

Naruto: necesito hablar en privado con usted hokage sama además de con los renegados de la niebla presentes - dijo de manera muy formal algo no muy común en el hiperactivo ninja

Sarutobi: los miembros restantes del equipo 7 se pueden retirar, bien naruto que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir

Naruto: bajo la antigua ley de los clanes yo el ultimo descendiente masculino del clan uzumaki e tomado en adopción al ninja renegado Zabuza momochi y su ayudante haku - dijo desconcertando al hokage

Sarutobi: pero que dices naruto como sabes del clan uzumaki - grito alarmado

Naruto: veo que te importa más mantener el secreto de mi linaje que el que tenga a dos ninjas renegados bajo mi mando - dijo secamente

Sarutobi: no es así es solo que... - su voz se perdía entre vergüenza y ansiedad

Naruto: entiendo que lo sepas y lo ocultes pero lo sé y aquí está la prueba de mi linaje - dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y lo extendía

Sarutobi: esto tiene que ser considerado por el consejo de la hoja - dijo recuperando la compostura

Naruto: Bien reúnelos entonces no dejare que nadie le ponga a una mano encima así que detén a tus anbu o lo tendré que hacer yo - dijo sin dejar lugar a dudas

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 5 me tarde mas de un mes en actualizar pero saben la vida diaria el trabajo y demas suelen hacer eso sobretodo si tienes los otros capitulos escritos pero no el que los conecta un bloqueo mas tarde y un mes mas tarde aqui estamos de aqui en adelante tratare de que los capitulos sean mas largos ya que a mi consideracion los primeros 4 eran demasiados cortos y por lo tanto tambien tardare mas de antemano lo siento esto sera largo en fin reviews tomates y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidos... supongo


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece todos los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

Naruto: eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba de verdad no lo piensan?

Zabuza: me gusto la parte en la que estuviste a punto de rasgar tu protector - dijo mientras era evidente su sonrisa aun debajo de los vendajes de su rostro

Naruto: empuñar la Kubikiribocho con una mano es difícil no por el peso si como usarla con precision - miraba su mano como si la sostuviera

Zabuza: es un arte algo que un mocoso como tú no sabe - grito zabuza mientras se hacía gestos con naruto

Haku: el hokage te adora naruto puede que incluso te vea como un nieto - el comentario de haku paró la pelea entre los otros dos

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza no sabía que pensar exactamente respecto al comentario de haku pero por ahora vamos a casa veamos si siguen mi paso - dijo naruto empezando a saltar entre los edificios

el viejo hokage estaba sentando fumando su pipa mientras procesaba todo lo ocurrido luego de convocar al consejo los viejos ancianos y lideres de clanes no sabían que les había golpeado quizás la mejor manera de llamarlo fue un huracán una tormenta o un remolino...de problemas muchos problemas

Flashback

Líder del consejo civil: hokage porque la reunión tan abrupta y por que la presencia del dem... - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un escuadrón anbu apareció tratando de inmovilizar al grupo de naruto aunque fueron repelidos

Naruto: haku, zabuza - dijo mientras los aludidos asentían rápidamente zabuza tomaba por el cuello al anbu y presionaba un kunai contra su corazón que previamente le arrebato mientras que al otro haku lo inmovilizo congelado sus extremidades

Sarutobi: pero quien ordeno esto - grito furioso

Danzo: son mis guarda espaldas detectaron que los ninjas renegados no tenían sellos que los retuvieran - dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción

Sarutobi: como te atreve... - el hokage se vio interrumpido un sonriente naruto que había lanzado un kunai que nadie pudo detectar incluso danzo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

Naruto: quien atenta contra los miembros de mi clan atenta contra mi queda claro - dijo mientras sostenía en la palma de su mano la Kubikiribocho la miraba de arriba abajo para luego apuntarla hacia danzo

Danzo: veamos que tienes - dijo mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Sarutobi: ya basta danzo retira a tus hombres o mis anbu los arrestaran, naruto libera a sus hombres - dijo de forma tajante sin lugar a reclamos

Naruto: bien ya esta libérenlos - dijo sin dejar de mirar directamente a danzo

luego de aquella pequeña batalla el consejo civil y shinobi en un ambiente de tensión procedió a escuchar la petición de naruto que incluía que reconocieran el estatus como clan de los uzumaki así como su anexión a la hoja evidentemente los civiles cuestionaban las palabras de naruto los shinobi no decían nada pero gracias a que el hokage daba como ciertas las afirmaciones de naruto los civiles simplemente callaron aunque esa fue la parte fácil ya que el consejo shinobi quería el encarcelamiento o la tortura e interrogación de los renegados de la niebla y por supuesto disponer como les conviniera de la Kubikiribocho algo a lo que naruto no estaba dispuesto a ceder

Danzo: no hay forma que aceptemos a estos renegados en la hoja son criminales - la voz maliciosa de danzo resonaba por la sala del consejo

Naruto: veo que quieres otro asalto momia, pero no te daré el gusto aunque no estoy obligado a dar explicaciones sobre mi clan les daré un poco de información haku es el portador de un una línea sucesoria muy rara y poderosa y zabuza es un ninja más que habilidoso como para ostentar el titulo de espadachín de la niebla - dijo con una malicia danzo quiso responder solo para ser interrumpido

Naruto: y luego estoy yo el niño demonio el zorro de las nueve colas, no es como la mayoría de los shinobis y miembros del consejo me miran saben lo que es eso podría traer el infierno a la tierra ya saben terremotos destrucción incalculable los grandes éxitos del kyubi pero aun así les ofrezco aliarse conmigo y los míos pero si tanto nos odian que les parece esto - dijo mientras removía su bandana y con un kunai amenazaba con rasgarla algo que todos los presentes sabían que significaba

Sarutobi: sabes lo que haces naruto incluso yo tendría que matarte si lo haces

Naruto: como saben que lo que están viendo no es una ilusión o un simple clon como saben que no estoy en la frontera con suna,iwa,kiri...o kumo saben cuánto es nueve mas ocho eso les dará algo mas en que pueden pensar - todo el consejo sabia a que se refería tuvieron que contener sus reclamos ante aquella posibilidad

Sarutobi: bien entendemos tu punto ya que al ser la cabeza de un clan estas por encima de shinobis y civiles

Danzo: admito que tienes varios puntos el poder lo es todo si tu uzumaki naruto si logras que tu jounin sensei te recomiende a los exámenes chunin de este año y recibes una promoción los ninjas renegados serán aceptados hasta entonces quedaran bajo vigilancia anbu y por supuesto su chakra será sellado hasta el final de los exámenes -

Naruto: me parece justo y antes de se te ocurra pasarte de listo la Kubikiribocho se quedara conmigo - dijo mientras sonreía y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a danzo

Danzo: espera aun no he terminado si luego de los exámenes fallas se dispondrá de los renegados y la Kubikiribocho como el consejo de ancianos lo crea conveniente

Naruto: Bien acepto - dijo sonriendo ahora al consejo

Sarutobi: bien naruto dejando eso claro

Fin del flashback

Una semana más tarde

luego de la explicación de kabuto y la interrupción para la larga explicación de ibiki naruto estaba frente a su mayor enemigo hasta ahora un examen escrito el era un genio en el campo de batalla háblale de jutsus muéstraselos seguro aprenderá pero si en algo era malo era en exámenes escritos, analizando la palabras del examinador se dio cuenta que la raíz de este examen era el copiar sin ser detectados pero él no tenía nada preparado al menos trataría de responder la primera era un código difícil pero básico al mismo tiempo solo necesitaba razonar un poco pero su fortuna era demasiado buena hinata era quien estaba a su lado y sin decir nada le dejo ver discretamente su examen

Naruto: gracias hinata te debo una luego te lo devolveré - dijo susurrando mientras le sonreía y la aludida solo desviaba la mirada aunque poco podía hacer para ocultar su sonrojo

Hinata: de...nada - dijo en un susurro evitando un desmayo aunque su sonrojo era más que evidente

Después de todo las respuestas que naruto consiguió no sirvieron de nada ya que la última pregunta era si estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de fallar y nunca ser un chunin por supuesto no había forma de que él se rindiera

Naruto: que caso tiene presentar un examen más que difícil y luego rendirse al final eso no tiene gracia eso solo seria propio de cobardes que no merecen ser si quiera ser genin di la pregunta que esto es aburrido - exclamo naruto mientras ponía sus pies sobre el escritorio

Ibiki: Bien están aprobados - dijo mientras una media sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

Luego de la charla de ibiki apareció la siguiente examinadora una mujer gritona llamada anko mitarashi una mujer muy conocida por su estrafalaria vestimenta y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación la siguiente prueba seria al día siguiente ahora tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse así que desapareció en cuanto anko dio la información necesaria usando el shunshin no jutsu caminaba por la aldea hasta su complejo de apartamentos realmente el fuinjutsu era útil usando un sellado especial que alejaba a intrusos civiles mientras que a los ninja los metía en un genjutsu que no podía ser liberado más que por el mismo, aquel complejo se había convertido en su piso franco. zabuza se encontraba practicando con una katana de madera en el piso inferior mientras que haku en el segundo piso creaba senbons a petición de naruto este quería mejorar su precision al nivel de haku ellos dos ahora eran lo más parecido a una familia o un equipo en el que podía confiar plenamente luego de haber tenido distintos maestros había reflexionado y meditado detenidamente que hacer de su vida a su corta edad conocía la esencia de la vida shinobi el poder lo era todo el ser una máquina de guerra lo era todo uno de sus maestros le aconsejo que hiciera aquello en lo que pudiera creer pero en ese punto de su vida no lo sabía él era un shinobi de la hoja un mercenario a quien pagara mejor konoha tenía mejor reputación en el mundo pero no dejaban de ser sirvientes para el que pagara mas el miraba a zabuza y era claro era un producto del sistema quiso cambiar su aldea por la fuerza y fallo en el proceso desde entonces solo conocía el huir y hacer trabajos de matón para volver a intentarlo el tenia varias ventajas pero no sería nada si no tenia en quien confiar uzu volvería de entre las ruinas y este solo era el comienzo de la leyenda.

zabuza: sueñas despierto chico ven vamos a practicar

naruto: está bien solo recuerda que no se mucho de kenjutsu

zabuza: seré muy suave no te preocupes -rio maliciosamente

Naruto: mientes lo sé - dijo mientras le hacía muecas burlonas a zabuza

Desde su llegada a la aldea naruto aprendía de zabuza y haku cosas que solo una vida de experiencia le podían ofrecer con ellos compartió su pasado desde su nacimiento sus primeros años y sus entrenamientos para su sorpresa zabuza no era del todo el frio asesino que quería aparentar pues cuando escucho de cómo le intentaron asesinar en más de una ocasión y las formas que fueron utilizadas desde engaños baratos hasta pagar a civiles que le dieran palizas al borde la muerte su mirada reflejaba asco e ira aquel lugar era más un hogar para naruto ahora que lo compartía con ellos luego de la práctica de kenjutsu les invito a comer pero preferían comer en casa ya que estaban artos del ramen no es que fuera malo pero en sus propias palabras necesitaban variedad mientras caminaba pasaba frente a una nueva tienda de ropa al luego de mirarse en el reflejo de aquel aparador necesitaba algo nuevo y fresco

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

no tengo idea de que paso con este capitulo al subirse asi que supongo que aqui esta arreglado...espero


End file.
